The Risk You Take
by Elly3981
Summary: Set post-episode 25 of the anime. After losing many dear friends and comrades, Eren realizes that even the best warriors can fall easily and finally has to come to terms with what Mikasa really means to him because he now knows that he could lose her anytime and may never get the chance to again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). I write this for your enjoyment only (and mine too) I hope you like it! The lovely cover art is by Reiko Akire of Deviant Art. This is the 6th installment in my SnK/AoT 'Devotion' saga but due to the 'M' rating, I have to post it separately. I may use quotes and flashback scenes from my previous fics so I recommend reading the first five installments to better understand this one.**** On another note, even though there is a love scene between two young teens, in this case being Eren and Mikasa, please keep in mind that this is only a work of fiction; I really do not recommend or condone sexual activity by anyone under the age of 18. Anyway, on with the show and please review! ;)**

**The Risk You Take**

There was a tomb-like silence at Military Police Headquarters as Eren quickly made his way down the empty hallways to the main entrance which also happened to be the only exit he could find out of what he hoped would only be his temporary prison. Before he left his room, the youth noticed that Corporal Rivialle left the key to the entrance in the same box as the straight razor he brought him as a gift earlier that evening. As the ones responsible for Eren for the duration of his confinement, the corporal and professor were allowed possession of the keys to MP Headquarters so long as they used them only to keep him in check but for tonight, both of his superiors were willing to look the other way while he secretly left to see his foster sister whom he got to spend only a brief time with earlier that day. Since he was confined for the second time after his battle with Annie, Eren barely got to spend any time alone with Mikasa and was determined not to let the chance his superiors gave him go to waste.

When he was finally outside, the youth turned around to lock the front door and make sure he wasn't being watched or followed before making his way down the street to the inn where Mikasa told him she would be staying with the others until his fate was determined by Hanji and Levi's superiors. As he looked around, Eren saw for the first time, the damage that he and Annie had done to the city less than a week ago and shuddered; he had not really noticed it before because he was so focused on stopping the blonde titan-shifter before she completely destroyed the city. It was fortunate that the majority of the destruction appeared limited to the Stohess district of Wall Sina but still looked like it would take months, if not years, to restore to its former condition. For now, the citizens, along with the help of the Military Police and Survey Corps, had barely managed to make the area somewhat livable again for the survivors. Aside from MP Headquarters, there were few other buildings that escaped Annie's rampage unscathed. Eren himself remembered trying to avoid damaging his surroundings in his clash with her as best as he could but it was virtually impossible for him not to contribute to the destruction and he knew he was just as responsible as Annie was, regardless of his intentions.

Trying not to think of his damaged surroundings too much, Eren quickly went to the front door of the inn, opened it, and went inside. As soon as she heard the door open, the front desk clerk looked up from the book she was reading. It was fortunate that the ordinary citizens of Wall Sina did not know how titan-shifter Eren Jaeger looked in his human form; otherwise, he would have caused quite a ruckus appearing in public. Upon seeing Eren, the young woman simply smiled and said "Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?"

Making a gentlemanly bow before the clerk, Eren answered "I am here to see a friend of mine. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman; can you tell me which room she is in?"

"Ackerman? Ah, yes, that Asian girl from the Survey Corps! She is in room 202 on the second floor. Shall I call and let her know you are here?"

Under other circumstances, Eren would have said yes but knew that asking the front desk clerk to call for Mikasa would require giving out his name to her and he thought it was best not to reveal his identity even if the citizens of Wall Sina did not know or recognize him as the titan-shifter that practically leveled their city.

"It's ok, Miss, please don't trouble yourself. I prefer to tell her myself if that's all right with you."

"Of course, sir. Like I said: room 202, second floor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; have a good evening, sir."

"You too, Miss."

**SSSSSS**

Mikasa was started when she heard a soft knock at her door. It was about eight o' clock and she was sure that Armin and Jean must have retired for the evening by now so she wondered who could be coming to visit her at this hour. The only people she could think of who might were Professor Hanji or Corporal Rivialle but they wouldn't see her at this hour unless something bad happened, more specifically, to Eren. Worried that it was indeed Hanji or Levi bearing bad news, Mikasa quickly got up and opened the door and found her eyes widening in surprise when she saw not the professor or corporal, but the object of her worry and concern standing right before her out of uniform and dressed more casually in a white dress shirt and brown slacks.

"Eren? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at MP Headquarters resting?"

Eren shook his head "I've been asleep for almost a week straight, Mikasa. Don't you think that's enough rest for now?"

Realizing the silliness of her question, Mikasa gave a small chuckle. "Yes, of course, how silly of me. Please come in" she said as she stepped aside and allowed her foster brother to enter her room. As soon as Eren was inside, Mikasa asked "How did you know I was here? And more importantly, how were you able to leave MP Headquarters since you're still virtually a prisoner there? I thought you weren't even allowed to leave the building, let alone come all the way here to see me."

"Technically, I'm not. The professor and corporal are actually doing me a favor by looking the other way while I came here to see you."

Mikasa could not help but smile when she realized the favor their superiors were doing them by risking their jobs to allow her and Eren to see one another like this. She already thought of Hanji as a friend and older sister and even warmed up to Levi a bit after he saved Eren's life not once, but at least twice.

"I see…" she began "But is it safe? If the MPs discover that you're not in your room, who knows what trouble you might find yourself in…"

Eren smiled and took her hand in his own before raising them to his lips. "It's all right; they've all returned home for the evening and won't be back until Monday since they don't work weekends; the professor and corporal are willing to cover for us so long as we don't make ourselves too conspicuous. I, for one, would like to go out for some fresh air since I've been confined to my room for so long; would you care to join me?"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, curious as to why her foster brother was being unusually cheerful after everything that happened but she supposed he was happy just being given the chance to leave his confinement to see her and have some time outside even if he was allowed to do so only in secret. As Eren stepped closer into the light, Mikasa noticed that there was something different about him and it wasn't just the pleasant scent of what she thought was his cologne; his skin looked more radiant then she remembered and as if trying to sate her curiosity, Mikasa raised a hand to Eren's face, gently brushing his cheek with the back of her fingers, and was pleasantly surprised to find it as soft and smooth as a baby's bottom. Did he just do what she thought he did before coming here?

"Mikasa, do you find something amusing about my appearance?"

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden question to find Eren looking at her curiously. In her startling discovery, she had failed to notice that she was actually smiling.

"Oh, I was just admiring your skin… and your scent. What did you do? And what is that cologne you're wearing?"

"Well, it wasn't what I did but what the corporal did for me before telling me to see you; I totally wasn't expecting it. And I'm not actually wearing cologne but some that happens to smell like it…" he answered shyly.

Eren didn't give specifics but it wasn't too hard for Mikasa to guess what Levi had done for him but decided to tease her foster brother a little, if only for her own amusement.

"I see… so you didn't get all pretty just for me?"

Eren blushed. "N-no, I didn't mean it like that!"

Mikasa gave a soft laugh, Eren may not be a little boy anymore, but he was just as sensitive now as he was when they were children.

"Of course" she answered "I was just teasing. Anyway, give me a minute to change first and we can get out of here, ok?"

"Yes, go ahead and take your time. I'll be right here."

**SSSSSS**

After Mikasa had changed into a casual white dress, black-heeled shoes, and made sure her maroon scarf was wrapped securely around her neck, she allowed Eren to lead her out of the inn and into the Stohess District, or at least what was left of it. Being third-class citizens, both Eren and Mikasa had lived most of their lives in the Shiganshina District at Wall Maria and briefly at Wall Rose when their home fell before joining the military. Wall Sina was where the wealthiest, first-class citizens lived and they never thought they would ever see it, let alone walk the streets of the once-opulent city. How ironic it was that it hardly looks any better than Wall Maria now, especially after the destruction caused by Eren and Annie. The only difference was that it was still safe enough for humans to inhabit without the threat of a titan invasion, at least for the moment. And while the Military Police and Survey Corps clearly distrusted each other, they were forced to work together to protect the citizens from the possible danger of another titan attack as well as helping them rebuild their city and their lives.

But for now, the young couple chose not to worry about that and instead focus on enjoying their time together, even if there weren't many nice places left intact that they could go. But they were grateful that there were enough street lights set back up so they see their way around. As Eren and Mikasa walked up a bridge overlooking a small made-made lake, arm in arm, Mikasa decided to break the silence.

"This is just like old times, remember? When we were kids, we used to enjoy taking walks like this until the sun came down and your mother would call us back home for dinner. It's only been a few years but after everything that's happened, I feel like it was a lifetime ago."

"I feel that way too" Eren began softly. "Of course, this is the first time I've taken a stroll with you at night since my parents would never let us out alone after dark. It is like old times but at the same time, it feels different being out so late like this. We've been outside many times at night since we became soldiers but we were always so busy with our duties to really enjoy the moon and the stars, see?"

As he asked Mikasa this, Eren pointed up at the sky and Mikasa followed suit. The full moon was shining brightly and the stars glittered in the heavens with not a cloud in sight to obstruct their view. Nights like this were quite rare, the last time they saw one was the night they made camp before returning to the walls after the disastrous 57th expedition. It was on that night as he was being cared for by Mikasa that Eren realized something very important: to show appreciation for those who were dear to him for he never knew if they would still be there tomorrow. And he learned it the hard way, the first time when he lost his mother and again when he lost his comrades in Levi's special ops squad. Even though the corporal did not fault him for their loss and assured Eren that it was their duty to protect him, not the other way around, the youth still bore the deaths of Petra and the others on his conscience. It was also on that night that Levi admitted regret at never telling his first lieutenant how he truly felt about her until it was too late and implored Eren not to make the same mistake with Mikasa that he did with Petra.

"It's beautiful…" Mikasa exclaimed "Thank you for bringing me out here. I thought we would never find a moment's peace again. Especially now that people know who and what you are, they're never going to leave you alone, Eren…"

Upon hearing this, Eren frowned. This was another reason why he needed to see Mikasa alone and away from the earshot of the others and was grateful that their superiors gave him the chance to do so tonight for he may not get another one later.

"That's also what I wanted to talk to you about, Mikasa…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Eren gently took Mikasa's hand in his own and raised them to his cheek, causing her to blush at the softness of his skin.

"I know this may sound selfish of me to ask…but I want you to leave the military and live a normal life. Please don't involve yourself with the Survey Corps any further…or me…"

The girl stared at her foster brother, shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. "W-what do you mean? How can you ask me to do such a thing after what we've been through together all these years?"

"That's exactly why!" Eren answered fiercely "Don't you see, every minute you stay with me and the Survey Corps, you are in danger, and I don't mean just from the titans! Do you remember how that man accused you at the trial? If you continue to associate yourself with me, your reputation will be tarnished and you will be feared and shunned just as I am! Do you want to die or live out the rest of your life as an outcast? I no longer have a choice, but you still do!"

Mikasa shook her head as she took her hand away and looked him straight in the eyes. "Eren, do you think I would even be standing here having this conversation with you right now if I cared about that? I would have left you long ago and so would Armin and the others! We all joined the Survey Corps of our own free will knowing the risks, just as you did! I've been in and fought my way out of danger many times and you know it so why would you ask me to leave now of all times?"

"Mikasa…it's because…because…" Eren hesitated to answer but Mikasa already knew what he was thinking. It wasn't because he was starting to lost faith in her or her abilities, but because he didn't want her to share Petra's fate; Levi's special ops squad was considered to be the best of the best and yet they still fell easily to Annie in her titan form who killed them all before they even had a chance to scream. They both knew Mikasa was able to assist in Annie's defeat because she had already been greatly weakened by Eren before she attempted to escape the walls. If they came up against other titan-shifters as cunning as her in the future, Mikasa could very well be killed just as Levi's squad were and even the corporal himself might not be able to save her in time.

Taking Eren's hands in her own, Mikasa gently brought them to her lips and kissed them. "It's all right, Eren. You don't have to say it; I already know what you're thinking, I knew it from the moment you suggest I left the military…and you. But I must refuse. We all have to die sometime; it's only a matter of when, where, and how. And when it is our time, there is nothing we can do to avoid it and I'm sure you must know this as well. I could easily die living inside the walls as an ordinary civilian as I could a soldier fighting the titans outside. You've seen this before many times, don't you remember? Was your mother in the military? Or the people of Wall Maria and Sina who perished in the titan attacks? If I'm going to die either way, I'd rather die fighting, wouldn't you?"

Eren stared at Mikasa as he heard her practically echo the words Levi spoke to him about dying when it was their time. Either she overheard the conversation between him and the corporal that night or she somehow developed the ability to read minds. "Then there's nothing I can say that will convince you, is there, Mikasa? You're willing to take that risk? And suffer the consequences of associating with me?"

The girl smiled. "It wouldn't be the first time…"

Eren managed a sad smile and acknowledged defeat. "Very well… I understand. It's getting late, Mikasa, you should head back to your room and I should be getting back to MP headquarters."

Mikasa frowned. "You're going back there? I thought you said the MPs won't be back until Monday since they don't work weekends."

"They don't. But I'm sure Professor Hanji will be needing to make another progress report on my recovery to submit to Commander Smith early tomorrow."

"True…but doesn't it get a bit lonely being there all by yourself? You can stay with me and go back tomorrow morning before the professor arrives."

"Well I don't know…"

Mikasa sighed at her foster brother's reluctance. If he truly preferred to spend the night alone in his prison then she was obligated to respect his wishes. "I understand. I will be heading back now. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

And with that, Mikasa turned and headed back to the inn, leaving Eren to stand alone on the bridge looking after her. After his foster sister was out of sight, the youth prepared to go the opposite direction back to MP headquarters but for some reason, he hesitated as if he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. He was sorry that Mikasa didn't take his suggestion to leave the Survey Corps and live a normal life very well, but couldn't say that he was surprised. For as long as he could remember, his foster sister had always be stubborn and unyielding when she had her mind set on something, especially if that something, or someone was himself. As he took one last look in the direction he had intended to take earlier, Levi's words came back to him.

_In this world, there are many like me who have killed their emotions as a result of the tragedies in their lives and it is a weakness, not a strength. And because of my weakness, Petra died thinking I didn't love her. Don't make the same mistake, Eren. That is the best advice I can give you…_

Once he realized the true meaning of the corporal's words, Eren finally knew the path he must take. Turning around, the youth ran back to the inn where he knew Mikasa would be waiting for him…

**SSSSSS**

After changing out of her dress and back into her nightgown, Mikasa sat down on the small antique sofa in front of the fireplace of her suite, one of the best in the house and courtesy of the good Commander Erwin Smith for a job well done in keeping Annie from escaping Wall Sina and causing further destruction. There was a beautiful, exquisitely-carved wooden table between the sofa and fireplace and a feather king-sized bed in the back that she had yet to sleep in tonight. As a soldier, Mikasa was used to sleeping on the stiff mattresses of the female barracks she once shared with Annie, Sasha, Christa and the other girls of her squad as well as the cold-hard ground whenever they went on missions. This was the first time in years she had a nice and comfortable room all to herself but for some reason, could not bring herself to enjoy it. Everything was perfect except for one thing: Eren was not with her. No matter how nice her suite was, Mikasa could never enjoy it knowing that Eren was staying in a small, cramped room of the Military Police Headquarters as a prisoner, even if it was by his own choice.

Mikasa sighed. Eren often accused her of being stubborn and unreasonable at times but the truth was, he was really no different and they both knew it. But she supposed there was no point in thinking about that now. It was a little past nine and Mikasa knew she should probably be heading to bed soon since Corporal Rivialle would likely be wanting her and the others to be up early tomorrow to continue their work alongside the Military Police of helping the citizens rebuild the city until the government can send in more workers to relieve them of the burden that was not even their job in the first place but were obligated to take temporarily because one of the Survey Corps (Eren) and the Military Police (Annie) were responsible for the damage. The last few days have been tough but no one complained because they thought it was far better then fighting off the titans, at least for the time being.

As Mikasa turned off the lights and prepared to put out the fire, she heard a knock at her door. Without thinking, she quickly went over to the door and opened to find none other then Eren standing on the other side; she knew it could have been no one else.

"Eren!" She cried softly, trying to contain her joy and keep her voice down as to not wake the others "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to MP Headquarters to sleep."

The young man looked down shyly, as he answered "I was going to… but then I realize that I'd much rather be here… with you."

Mikasa could not help but smile as she stepped aside for Eren to enter. "Of course, please come in and make yourself comfortable. I have a fireplace here that keeps this room much warmer then the one you've been living in the last few days."

Eren needed no further goading as he went inside, relishing the warmth of one of the most comfortable rooms he had ever seen. Wall Sina was the abode of the wealthy and even their cheapest inns were quite luxurious, especially to the citizens of Wall Rose and Maria. As soon as he was inside, Mikasa closed the door behind him and watched in amusement as her foster brother looked at their surroundings in awe since he hadn't really notice the first time he was there. The firelight, being the only illumination in the room with the lights turned off, gave the suite a very warm and romantic atmosphere. "Its beautiful…" he exclaimed "And must have been expensive too. How were you able to afford it?"

Mikasa gave a soft laugh as she answered "The commander paid for it. He said it was to reward me for a job well done in helping you stop Annie from escaping."

As he heard this, Eren could not help but frown. He had risked his own life to stop the blonde titan-shifter just as much as anyone else in their squad and was rewarded by being confined to a small, cramped, and cold room at MP Headquarters for his trouble. While he did receive a expensive, high-quality straight razor as a gift from Corporal Rivialle as well as a free shaving lesson and words of wisdom, it was nowhere near as nice a reward as the room Mikasa was staying in. His foster sister seemed to have sense his thoughts and tried to get his mind off it by taking his hand and leading him to the sofa in front of the fireplace where it was warmest.

"Eren, I know what you must be thinking. The truth is, the commander, corporal, and professor are all in difficult positions now, not just you. And yet, they still managed to convince the higher-ups to spare your life again because they truly believe you can help us win the war against the titans. At least you are not in danger of being executed anymore. You should also be grateful that our superiors are willing to look the other way and risk their jobs to give you even a brief moment of freedom."

Eren smiled and patted her hand. "Yes, I know. And I am grateful to all of them…and you. I also came because I wanted to apologize. It was wrong of me to ask you to leave the Survey Corps if it is your own choice to stay. But if you insist on staying, please promise me you'll be careful in battle; you know I cannot die easily so please don't stick your neck out for me needlessly." As he said this, Eren realized the irony of his own words and that it was now _he _who was begging _her_ not to be reckless in battle the way he had been in the past. He also realized that he had been selfish not to consider Mikasa's feelings when he used to rush headlong into battles without any regard for his own life. As far as he was concerned, he had no right to even suggest she leave the Survey Corps.

His foster sister seemed to have sensed this and could not help but be pleased to know that Eren had matured much over the past year and learned to value his life as well as be more considerate of the people who loved and cared for him because whether he wanted it or not, he was humanity's greatest hope for survival; so much depended on him that Eren's life did not just belong to him anymore. It was so fortunate that he finally realized that now and Mikasa could rest a little more easily.

"Its alright, Eren. You are not wrong for wanting to protect me or anyone else you care for. But like I said before, we all have to die eventually and when it is our time, we will, no matter where we are or what we do. But I do agree that we should minimize the risks whenever and however we can. I can also assure you that I won't die easily either."

Eren smiled. Hearing Mikasa's promise made him feel a lot better. "I'm glad…" he began as he gently took her face in his hand and looked into her lovely blue-grey eyes. "You know how I feel about you, right?"

Mikasa blushed as she felt butterflies in her stomach at hearing Eren finally acknowledge and admit the feelings for her she knew he had for so long. "How we both feel…yes…"

Leaning over, he whispered "Good" before kissing her softly. Eren had intended the kiss to last only a moment but as soon as he tasted her on his tongue, he was instantly addicted and found himself wanting more as he took advantage of her surprise and slipped his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted; her flavor was intoxicating, inescapable, and maddeningly overpowering. And as hard as it was, Eren knew he had to stop before he completely lost control of himself and took more then what Mikasa was willing to give and he could not, would not allow that to happen.

With a great deal of effort and willpower, Eren forced himself to pull back and Mikasa whimpered in disappointment. "Eren…please don't stop…" she begged "I want it…I want you…"

And no sooner did those words did those words leave her mouth did Eren realize his mistake. It looked like Mikasa was the one who wanted more then he was willing to give, not because he didn't want to, but because he was afraid of hurting her and ruining the special bond they shared if she were to regret what she asked for later.

Taking her wrists, he gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry, Mikasa, I didn't come her with this intention. I don't want to take advantage of you and make you do something you might regret…"

"You're wrong" she insisted "I meant what I said and feel the only thing I will regret is not being with you now since I may not get another chance later…"

Eren hesitated for a moment. Mikasa did have a point. Sighing, he gently took her face in his hand once more and looked straight into her eyes as if searching for any signs of doubt or hesitation.

"Mikasa…" he began slowly "You know I love you and would do anything to make you happy. But you have to be sure that this is what you _really_ want because once its done, I cannot take it back…"

Mikasa smiled. Eren may have been an impulsive hot-head but he was still an absolute gentleman who respected women and girls, just one of the many things she loved about him. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I love you, Eren. Not as a sister loves her brother, but as a woman loves a man…"

"I see...good." Eren said as he kissed Mikasa again, sliding his other arm under her legs to pick her up and carry her to bed. With all the muscle she had packed on from combat training and fighting titans, Eren knew Mikasa was no light flower yet he was still able to lift her as easily as if she was, thanks to the enhanced strength his father's experiments have granted him.

As soon as they were on the bed, Eren allowed Mikasa to do with him as she pleased and the girl felt her cheeks growing hot as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. Eren immediately noticed the effect he was having on Mikasa and smiled wickedly at her in amusement as if he were the devil himself tempting her to sin. Dear god, looking at his tanned, muscular body was already a sin. But it wouldn't be fair for him to be the only one giving her eye-candy so he quickly got to work pulling her nightgown over her head and finding to his pleasant surprise that she was wearing nothing under it. But being ever-so-impatient, Mikasa did not give Eren's eyes enough time to take their fill before she started working on his pants. As soon as their clothes littered the floor and they were both completely naked on the bed, Eren quickly flipped Mikasa over so that he was on top of her and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when he saw her blushing furiously at being laid completely bare in front of a male for the first time in her life, even if it was the boy she loved since childhood.

"What's so funny?" Mikasa demanded.

"Nothing…its just that you're so cute when you blush; I rarely ever get to see this side of you and I like it."

"Well, I'm glad at least one of us finds it amusing…" she pouted but did so light-heartedly so that her lover knew it was only a joke. God, he looked so tempting hovering over her like that. Unlike other soldiers whose bodies were often laced with battle scars, Eren's was practically flawless since his healing abilities made it impossible for him to get scarred no matter how badly he was injured. And while Mikasa herself was skillful and fortunate enough to never have sustain injuries that left unbecoming scars, her pale skin still bore some light nicks and cuts from her days as a trainee and from the titans who managed to scratch her before she killed them. Seeing the difference between her skin and Eren's made her feel somewhat ashamed and her lover sensed this for he gently brushed his lips against some of her light scars to let her know that he thought she was beautiful and nothing on her was ugly to his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Mika, absolutely perfect. I love everything about you…" He did not lie; Mikasa's body was also lean and muscular like his own but still curvaceous and feminine with her shapely legs, hourglass figure and generous bosom. And if Eren's words could not convince her, his eyes did, for in them, Mikasa saw longing and desire like no other. Most people would think it wrong since they were both so young, only sixteen. And while Mikasa had hoped to wait until they were a little older and preferably married before engaging in intimacy, she knew that it may never be; they were both soldiers living in a time of war and there was no guarantee that either of them would survive to adulthood. And while Eren's chances were greater then most, even he could die if he was injured severely enough.

But for now, none of that mattered to them, only the other. And from feeling the hardness of his length against her thigh, Mikasa knew that Eren was more then ready to take her, but only with her consent. Touching his forehead to hers, his voice tight with barely controlled lust, he whispered "I ask one more time, Mikasa: Are you sure? Because if not, tell me now while I still have my self-control."

Looking straight into his beautiful, intense turquoise eyes, she gave her final answer.

"Yes…very sure. I want you to love me, make me yours tonight…"

Smiling, he bent over and kissed her lips before dotting his own down her soft throat and graceful swan-like neck that she always keep hidden by the maroon scarf that was his first gift to her. He was glad that for once, she decided not to wear it for tonight he would give her an even better gift in place of it. Though Eren was no more experienced then Mikasa was in the art of love, he would still try his best to please her and make her first time a night to remember.

Mikasa could not help be feel delighted at the feel of Eren's lips against her skin that was made even more pleasant by the softness of his own. She still couldn't believe that he had actually taken the time to learn how to shave at his age for she knew that Eren was normally quite careless about his appearance but tonight, he made sure he looked absolutely perfect just for her.

Hearing his love's soft mewls of pleasure let Eren know that he was on the right track and went on to fondle her breasts with his hand. Her perfectly-shaped mounds were as sensitive as they were soft yet firm. He never admitted this to anyone, even himself, but since he first noticed them, Eren had always wondered how it would feel to touch and taste them and now that he knew how the former felt, he quickly started working on the latter.

Mikasa whimpered when she felt Eren's lips close around her sensitive nipple before sucking on it like a newborn babe, his thumb brushing against the one on her other breast. It wouldn't be fair for him to be the only one who gets to explore her body; she longed to feel the muscular form and tanned skin that delighted her eyes so much and reached up in an attempt to do so but her wicked lover knew exactly what she was thinking and wasn't going to let her have her way so easily.

"Not so fast, Mika; I haven't had my fill yet!" Eren teased as he gently grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, being strong enough to restrain her with one hand while using the other to part her thighs slightly and slide a finger inside of her. Mikasa's barrier had long since broken from intense combat training as well as impact from hard falls she had taken in battle, usually common with female soldiers, but she was still a virgin who had never known a man. Of that, Eren had no doubt because he knew Mikasa desired only him and would never willingly give herself to another. She whimpered at the intimate touch, being slowly driven crazy by not being allowed to do the same to him. And as much as Eren would love to tease her more, his own throbbing need was getting too painful to ignore. Letting go of her wrists, he used both his hands to spread her legs wide open to make room for himself between her sensitive inner thighs.

Mikasa let out a soft gasp as she felt Eren's body slowly enter hers. Even with her barrier gone, he still tried to be as gentle as he could and resisted the urge to plunge into her with full force because he didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain since he wasn't sure how her body would take the sudden intrusion. It was fortunate that Mikasa herself did not find it as painful as she heard a woman's first time was supposed to be, perhaps because her barrier had already broken long before she engaged in intimacy with a man; if that was the case, it would not take her long to adjust to Eren who still felt monstrously big inside of her.

As soon as she caught her breath, Mikasa smiled and looped her arms around Eren's neck. "Its all right, I'm fine now. Please take me, my love, I want you… so much it hurts…"

"Then, hold onto me, Mikasa…"

Mikasa obeyed and tightened her hold on Eren as he started to move inside of her, building up a slow and steady rhythm. He decided that it would be better not to work his lover too hard tonight because he did not want her screaming and waking up the other inn inhabitants, just hard enough to satisfy both their needs. Mikasa tried her best to keep quiet as she moaned softly in Eren's ear, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of her neck rise. For his first performance, she had to admit he was doing very well; his maleness stroking her from the inside was a pleasure she felt like no other. Now that her hands were finally free, Mikasa was able to reach up and explore her handsome lover's body like she had always wanted, from his broad shoulders to his well-toned arms and finally the smooth, hard muscles of his chest and back, making him groan in pleasure as he quickly picked up the pace. As their pleasure intensified, Mikasa tried to bury her face in Eren's neck to keep from crying out but he had a better idea and kissed her instead, this time with a hunger like she had never felt before; he could think of no better way to silence them both until he finally released himself inside of her, his warm essence filling her body. Exhausted, from their spent passion, their bodies slick with sweat, Eren felt himself give way and collapsed on top of his beautiful lover as he tried to catch his breath and felt her doing the same.

When she was able to speak again, Mikasa kissed Eren below her ear before whispering "That was amazing… you were wonderful, my love…"

Eren gave a small laugh "I should say the same of you… but I'm afraid you wore me out and I will be needing to sleep again soon even though I already had a week's worth of sleep" he teased with a wink.

"Then sleep, Eren…I will still be here when you awake…" The truth was, Mikasa was just as exhausted and worn out as he was and her eyelids was growing heavy. Eren said no more as he gently eased himself from her before laying back on his side and taking her in his arms. After making sure Mikasa was comfortable, Eren closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**SSSSSS**

Much later that night, Mikasa slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying completely naked in the arms of the boy she loved. _No…not a boy, but not yet a man… _she thought as she gently stroked his soft cheek with her finger. Apparently, Eren was more sensitive then she thought and not long after he felt her touch him, Mikasa saw him slowly awaken and look at her sleepily with his brilliant turquoise eyes whose beauty was enhanced by the soft glow of the firelight bouncing off them, the eyes she had fallen in love with when she first saw them as a child so many years ago.

"Mmm…is time to get up already, Mika?" he teased as he gave her a small smile.

Mikasa took a quick glance at the clock on the wall behind Eren where she was grateful she didn't have to tear her gaze away from him. "About three in the morning. We still have plenty of time before you have to head back for your progress report. And even if you are late, I'm sure the professor will understand."

Eren felt his face grow hot at Mikasa's words. Did she have a similar conversation with Hanji as he did with Levi early last evening before he came to see her? Of course, he didn't even have to ask, the look on her face said it all. Sensing her love's embarrassment, Mikasa quickly leaned forward and kissed him.

"Don't worry, Eren, I won't say a thing… Just stay with me until the morning comes…"

Eren smiled "Of course, Mika…anything for you…"

As he took Mikasa in his arms and they prepared to sleep once more, Eren pressed a soft kiss to her soft raven hair. He remembered how disappointed he was when she chose to cut the long flowing tresses he adored when they were children but over time, he grew to like it and now he thought her hair was beautiful at any length.

"Mikasa?"

"Mmm…yes, Eren?" she answered sleepily.

"I love you…"

"I know… I've always known… and I love you too…"

And with that, the lovers fell asleep again and drifted off together into the world of dreams…

**End...for now**

**A/N: So what do you think of my first Eren/Mika smut? I normally don't like to write love scenes involving teenagers but decided to make an exception for these two since they really are in love and face danger and death everyday. I myself am a firm believer of saving myself for marriage or a truly committed relationship with a life partner but love to set my imagination loose in my writing. I apologize if the story is a little long but I intended it to be a more detailed version of the brief fic in my 'Devotion' saga. In the end, I have to decided to post a short version together with my other SnK/AoT fics and a longer version with a love scene to be posted in the 'M' rated section. **


End file.
